fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Mecha T-Rex
Mecha T-Rex is a robotic duplicate of T-Rex built by the Simians. There is also a GDF robot of the same name. Simian Mecha T-Rex Appearance Mecha T-Rex looks like and evil robot T-Rex. History T-Rex vs Mecha T-Rex Mecha T-Rex was created by the Simians to be their primary weapon of conquest after both Mechagodzillas failed. Mecha T-Rex was at first disguised as T-Rex to confuse everybody. However, Giant Ankylosaurus wasn't fooled by this, and attacked Fake T-Rex. The two fought for a little bit, and Fake T-Rex ended up winning. Later, the Simians sent out Fake T-Rex again, but this time the real T-Rex appeared out of a building and confronted him. This time, T-Rex managed to pick off some of Fake T-Rex's disguise before blasting the robot with his Generic Beam. This caused most of the disguise to be destroyed, and Mecha T-Rex reverted to his true form. The two got into a large fight with Mecha T-Rex winning for the most part due to his wide array of weaponry. T-Rex was forced into retreat and Mecha T-Rex was called in for repairs. The robot was sent out again, but this time T-Rex had help from his friend Lion Ceasar. The two ended up winning the fight and decapitating Mecha T-Rex. Terror of Mecha T-Rex Mecha T-Rex was rebuilt by the Simians and paired with Titanosaurus like Mechagodzilla 2 was in 75'. The two destroyed a city until T-Rex appeared and confronted them. After a long battle and some actually interesting human scenes, T-Rex came out victorious and swam back into the sea. Abilities * Eye Beams * Mouth Laser * Flight * Disguise * Missiles from the fingers, knees, toes, elbows, shoulders, and thighs * Chest Laser GDF Mecha T-Rex Appearance Mecha T-Rex looks like a good robot T-Rex History T-Rex vs Mecha T-Rex 2 This Mecha T-Rex was built from the remains of Hyper Mecha King Ghidorah by the GDF to defeat T-Rex. In their first encounter, Mecha T-Rex proved successful against T-Rex, but was forced to retreat. Later, Mecha T-Rex was rebuilt and upgraded, and managed to almost kill both T-Rex and Rodan Jr before the two defeated him. Super Super Godzilla (SSNES Game) The GDF sent out Mecha T-Rex to fight the Aliens, but was quickly destroyed by Super King Ghidorah. The Invasion of The Dolphins The GDF sent Mecha T-Rex and Super Super Mechagodzilla to help battle the evil dolphins at the request of Dugongus Maximus. Abilities * Lasers from the eyes and shoulders * Missiles and lots of them * Electricity beams fired from wrists * Mega Buster Trivia * Mecha T-Rex is an obvious parody of Mechagodzilla, and specifically his Showa and Heisei incarnations. * Mecha T-Rex is also a parody of the obligatory variants on this wiki, like Mecha Ratzilla, MechaGamera, Mecha Raptor, etc. * Credit to the creators of the images * Mecha T-Rex is not to be confused with Cyber T-Rex or Metal T-Rex from T-Rex 2 * The quote in GDF Mecha T-Rex's infobox is a reference to the old misconception that the Heisei Mechagodzilla was called "Mechagodzilla 2". Category:Mecha Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Aliens Category:GDF Category:T-Rex variations